


you have to work on your hiding

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, M/M, Nature, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 4: NatureMoonshadow elves had their own connection to nature that many would call special.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Kudos: 17





	you have to work on your hiding

Moonshadow elves had their own connection to nature that many would call special.

Sure, it was nothing like the connection between an earthblood elf and nature, those types of elves getting their magic energy from that arcanum, but still, the moonshadow connection to it was special in it’s own way.

Unlike most elves that lived in larger cities or medium sizes towns that were fenced off from nature, moonshadow elves lived in nature, their small villages blending in with the natural flora and fauna, even being hidden away from the curious passing eye. They didn’t cut away the nature when they built, but built in a way that the nature let them without changing a thing. So even when they were in the middle of Silvergrove, it still felt like being out in the wilderness, safely hidden away from the world by the green leaves of all the trees.

It was a symbiotic relationship, them letting the nature grow as it pleased with the nature in exchange giving them a perfect place to practice their moonshadow abilities to blend in with their surrounding.

That is the way both Runaan and Ethari saw it atleast, and was actually how the two men met back when they were young teens.

Runaan had been an assassin apprentice, currently studying the art of blending into nature, and the perfect way to see if he was doing it properly was of course to blend into the nature during the day in Silvergrove were countless of elves were going about their day. If someone spotted him, he needed to work on it, because once the day came when he was in a human kingdom he would need to be able to hide in a city without any trees or bushes to shield him.

It had worked extremely well, or so he had thought, until one boy his age had called out to him.

“I can see you! You have to work on your hiding, your hair is all over the place and there’s nothing naturally white in this type of tree!”

Runaan had felt how his cheeks had reddened, and then he had jumped down the tree to talk to the boy, who had introduced himself as Ethari. That was the beginning of their relationship.

And the rest, is history.


End file.
